The Will to Survive
by spazzgirl
Summary: Each year one boy and one girl are sacrificed to participate in The Hunger Games. When Sakura volunteers for her younger sister, she must now do whatever it takes to win. A Naruto and The Hunger Games crossover. Rated M just to be safe.


**The Will to Survive**

**Hey guys it's Spazzgirl with an, all new story and this time I'm making a Naruto version of the Hunger Games. I'm pretty excited and yet nervous as well. I was very happy to finally finished reading the Trilogy, thanks to my older sister who let me used her Kindle Fire account to read the last two books.**

**I want to thank EmyBlossom93 to help me out with what Naruto characters should play which Hunger Games character. And to answer your questions: 1) Yes I am writing the Naruto characters in place of the HG characters. 2) The the storyline will be altered a bit, but it will try to follow the HG storyline. 3) The Naruto characters are just going to be normal people, so they won't be using a jutsus. **

**I hoped I answered all of your questions EmyBlossom93!**

**Disclaimer: **The Hunger Games Trilogy belongs to the wonderful Suzanne Collins, and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, and I have nothing that belongs to me ;_;

**Summary: **Each year one boy and one girl are sacrificed to participate in The Hunger Games. When Sakura volunteers for her younger sister, she must now do whatever it takes to win. A Naruto and The Hunger Games crossover.

**Before I start with anything, the ages of each Naruto characters will be the same of the characters from the Hunger Games, except Sasuke, he won't be the same age as Gale. So Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke will be 16. Yes this whole thing will take place in Sakura's P.O.V. unless I say otherwise LOL.**

**Anyways let's get started!**

* * *

><p>I let out a soft yawn as I woke up and stretched my tired limbs and silently got out of bed. After getting ready to go hunting, I passed by my mother's room, I saw her and my little sister, Shizune, and besides my sister was our ugly cat Tonton, which I decreed the ugliest cat in the world. I remember suggesting drowning the hideous thing, but my sister wouldn't let me, so she cried and begged to allow her to keep it. At first I thought of the cat as just another mouth to feed, but it proved its worth by killing rats that would come into our house looking for scraps. Of course there were times when I would feed the damn thing entrails and it would hiss at me and that's about the closest we ever got.<p>

I smiled as my sister brought the hideous thing closer to her, but as soon as my eyes fell upon my mother, I immediately clenched my fist. About five years ago, my father had lost his life in a coal mining incident, after hearing my father's death, my mom immediately broke down. She was given some money and four months to recuperate, but after the four months used for recuperation, she was expected to get a job. My mother, Tsunade, was an excellent healer and a merchant's daughter.

She later than married my father because when he sung all the birds stopped to listen. But it was also because of her that I had to become the provider of the family. I didn't want to get separated from my little sister that I loved so much. I tried my best to provide for us, I signed up for tesserae, but still it wasn't enough. Then a certain event had given me memories of my younger childhood, my father had taught me to hunt, after that event, I began to increase my hunting skills and trapping skills as well, I managed to provide for my family while I hunted and sold some food at a black market called Ichiraku's.

I remember the saddened look on my sister's face when she realized it was me that had always fixed her hair, picked out her clothes for the day, and who was providing for the family. When my mother began to realize that we had begun to get plenty of food, she had started to get out of her depression and had open up her own little hospital where she would try her best to take care of other's that were sick and on the brink of death. My sister was happy to have our mother back but I wasn't and I wasn't ready to forgive her for leaving us.

As soon as I took my eyes off of my mother, I went downstairs, I spotted a note next to a bowl and saw that Shizune left some goat cheese underneath the bowl, and I grabbed the goat cheese and wrapped it in a napkin. I then got my father's hunting coat of the closet and went outside.

There weren't many people outside, but I could immediately tell the facial expression they all wore, it was sadness and pain. Today was the reaping for the 74th Hunger Games. That meant two more children would be thrown into a horrible game, and families would lose another child. I shook my head as I headed towards my destination. After a few minutes of jogging I reached a fence and listened for a faint humming sound to see if the electricity was on. Of course it may seem hopeless because the electricity is never on, but you can never be too careful, the fence was used to keep away animals, but of course the horrible smell of District 12 kept the animals away.

I went underneath the fence and entered the woods I then walked towards a hollowed tree where I found my father's hunting bow and arrows, grabbing them I went further down the woods. After a few minutes, I then spotted a rabbit and shot it straight through the eye, like I had always.

"I see you still got the best shot Saku," I turned around and saw my best friend and hunting partner, Sasuke Uchiha.

The same mining incident that took the life of my father, had also taken Sasuke's father as well, leaving the both of us fatherless. I had first met Sasuke when I hunting in the woods, I had gotten a rabbit during my hunt, when I continued to hunt, I suddenly noticed a few dead squirrels hanging. It wasn't the squirrels that impressed me, but the trap, it was the trap reminded me of one that my father had showed me when I was younger. And it was because of seeing that trap, was when I first met Sasuke.

_Flashback_

_I had gotten a closer look at the trap and began to touch it._

"_Careful, you might hurt yourself." I turned around and standing right in front of me was a boy around my age but much taller and muscular. In his hand, a fishing pole and the other holding onto a couple of freshly caught fish_

"_I know that, but it's just that I've seen this trap before. It's used to keep it away from predators from getting it."_

_His eyes fell upon my rabbit, "So where'd you get the rabbit then, huh?"_

"_I shot it with my bow and arrow." His onyx eyes moved from me to my bow._

"_Can I see," I nodded my head and handed him the bow._

_That day, both Sasuke and I had become hunting partners and best friends. He would teach me how to set up traps and in return I had given him my father's spare hunting bow, and taught him how to use it. When we were both finished hunting, the two of us would trade our findings at Ichiraku's and divide our goods. The two of us were able to provide for both our families._

_Flashback end_

After catching a few more game, we finally settled down. Sasuke showed me he had gotten a loaf of bread from the bakery. I pulled out the goat cheese Shizune had left for us to share. Sasuke picked a berry from the bush and grinned.

"May the odds," the berry was tossed into the air.

I caught the berry in my mouth savoring the sweetness, "Be ever in your favor."

We headed off to Ichiraku's to do some trading, normally you would get shot or whipped for illegal hunting, but the Peacekeepers didn't bother with us, seeing as they liked the taste of fresh meat. We brought over a dead buck that I had shot down earlier, to the butcher. He had given us some of the good parts of the buck. We headed over to the bakery to trade some squirrels for bread, the owner was a fan of the squirrels I always brought in. After that, we went over to the mayor's place to trade some strawberries. As we knocked on the door, we saw the mayor's daughter, Hinata, opening the door.

"We brought some strawberries for your father." I held out the delicious red fruit.

"Thank you," she gave a small smile.

"Nice pin," Sasuke's eyes fell upon a golden pin on Hinata's shirt. It was a Mockingjay bird with an arrow in its beak and its wings attached the circle that went around it.

Hinata just narrowed her eyes at Sasuke and closed the door. Sasuke was never a big fan of Hinata because she was the mayor's daughter and didn't have to worry about starving. After the two of us divided what we got today we headed off to our own houses.

"So see you soon?" I nodded my head and we had three hours to get ready for the reaping.

As I headed home, I noticed my sister wearing the reaping clothes that I wore when during my first reaping day. I spotted the shirt sticking out a bit.

"Tuck in your tail little duck," she grinned and made a quacking sound.

I entered the bathroom and went into the tub where my mother has drawn my bath. After getting myself clean, I noticed she was holding a blue dress it was one of the dresses my mother had owned.

"Are you sure, I mean, it's one of your favorites."

My mother gives me a small smile and nods her head. Once I finish putting the dress on my mother does my hair and puts it into a one braid style. Both my mother and I head down to the kitchen I see Shizune starting to cry. I wrap my arms around her and hold her close.

"This is your first time Shizune you're not going to get picked." The chances of my sister of getting picked for the Hunger Games are very slim.

Since I've signed up for tesserae, my name's been in that bowl twenty times, because when you sign up for tesserae for the first time, your name is in the bowl twice, and each year it doubles. The sound of a bell rings as a sign, that it is time for the reaping. I hold my sister's hand as we head for the town square. There are parents behind a rope, and then there are roped shaped pens holding groups of children depending on their age. As more children gather around, I noticed that my sister isn't with me, and I start to panic and finally spot her. She is crying again and I offer her words of encouragement.

"You're going to be okay, nothing bad is going to happen." Once I bring her to the group of 12 year olds, I head over to my group and spot Sasuke, he walk towards me and we both hold hands.

On the stage is the mayor and sitting beside him is the only winner of District 12, Kakashi Hatake, he is bit of a drunk but he also loves to read porn, so he pays no attention to what's going around as he reads the small green book in his hand. They play the anthem and play the video of what happened during the Dark Days, and give reasons why the Hunger Games were created. It was a reminder, that by having your children fights each other, that we still have control over you. The president, Orochimaru, is one of the most hated person in the world, even though District 13 tried to rebel against him, they were bombed and nothing was left of 13. After the video was done playing, we see District 12's escort Mai, with her vibrant pink hair and pink outfit.

"I wish you all a Happy Hunger Games everyone," barely anyone responds because what's the point of being happy especially when you're sent into a game where you'll most likely die. "Okay let's start off with the girl's shall we?" She puts her hand into the bowl and circles over the names before her hand dives into the pile of names. I hold in my breath as she pulls the name out, my name has been reaped twenty times, my hold on Sasuke's hands tighten as she calls out the girl's tribute name.

"SHIZUNE HARUNO!"

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah for cliffhangers LOL, I used an OC name for Effie because I really couldn't think of anyone else. I will be using other non-Naruto character names for the other Hunger Games character that I can't seem to find the right one for. I'm not sure if anyone actually understood what the hell I just said XD.<strong>

**Yes I changed Shizune's age, it's just so she could be Sakura's little sister, and yes I'm aware Tonton's a pig but I felt like making it the cat just for the sake of this story, so please don't kill me! I had to do some research to make sure I got some points of the stories right because I didn't have the books on me. At first I had to make sure how many times Katniss' name was reaped, at first I put down 24 but then found out it was 20. I'm not renaming the goat that Prim has, so the goat get's to keep its name, for those who haven't read the books, the goat is named Lady. **

**I also apologize if some points of the story were off, I tried my best to remember but I also wanted to make it my own as well. Reviews are most welcome! The story will be rated M just to be on the safe side.**

Edit: March 19, 2012, I apologize that this may seem rushed and I apologize once again, it's been a while since I've written a story like this. Also one reviewer had pointed out that this seemed a bit cluttered, I revised this chapter the best I can, so I hope it seems better now.


End file.
